


Silent Tears

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [34]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Sam ur a bitch in this sry, Shock Torture, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Vomiting, kinda lol, please read the actual tags, this is pretty heavy kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Sam isn't happy with DreamDream has to deal with his wrath
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 28
Kudos: 497





	Silent Tears

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe hiiii
> 
> this one's a tear jerker btw :3
> 
> It was also very fun to write
> 
> The green blob is just really fun to hurt i can't help it-
> 
> lmao PLEASE READ THE TAGS
> 
> H E A V Y TOPICS!!

Dream lets his head hang limp as he stares at the crying obsidian on the floor. He ignores the way the chain on his neck chokes him ever so slightly; he was used to it by now. His arms are strung up, netherite cuffs around his wrists and hooked to the wall. He’s also grown used to the way the cuffs tear the skin and the dry blood left from the wounds that had run down his arms. He blinks slowly as he shifts his legs weakly. He can’t remember the last time he’d eaten. It’d been a while, that was for sure. His stomach cramps painfully and he whimpers quietly. He didn’t want to be too loud; Sam hates it when he is loud. Sam hurts him when he is loud.

Dream shudders. He misses Sam.Sam would be nice to him if he is good. Dream bites his lips as he looks over at the potatoes floating in the water. They continued to fall everyday, at the same time. He knows it's a cruel joke because he can’t reach them. He knows it’s a way to torment him. He knows this and he accepts it. He deserves everything. That’s what Sam always told him when he hit him, he would always say he’s worthless, and a monster who should be dead. So he takes his punishments because he deserves them. His punishments were okay before Tommy got stuck here. After he’d killed Tommy they got so much worse. He hadn’t meant to kill Tommy, he couldn’t control himself. When Sam had seen what he’d done he said Dream laughed. Dream had laughed because he just saw what he’d done. Sam ignored the way his laughs had turned into sobs and ignored how he clung to Tommy’s body begging him to wake up, to just start breathing again, to be annoying. The punishments since then were torturous but he knows he deserves them.

He perks up slightly when he hears the sound of the lava moving and armored feet hitting the ground. Dream hears them approaching and he makes the mistake of looking up. He isn’t supposed to look Sam in the eyes. He isn’t allowed to. Only people could look the warden in the eyes, not monsters. Dream can’t help as his eyes watch the armor shift as he walks and how his green eyes glares at him. He stares at the armor in a daze until he feels something strike his face and he gasps, sharply, lowering his head immediately. He knows not to apologize. He isn’t worthy to speak in his presence. He could only speak if given permission. Sam said he lost the right to speak and Dream accepts it, knowing it is the truth because someone like Sam was never wrong. He feels the blood drip down his face and onto the cold floor. 

“You seem to have forgotten the rules since I’ve been gone, Dream.”

Dream shakes his head weakly. He gasps as Sam grips his hair tightly and yanks him up so he is looking at Sam.

“You look like shit,” spits Sam as he shoves Dream’s head back down. Dream chokes against the chain around his neck but stays silent. Sam scoffs. 

“Pathetic.”

Dream nods in agreement. He knows he was pathetic, Sam always made sure to let him know.

“I bet you’re hungry huh?” asks Sam.

Dream perks up and his stomach nearly growls in response. 

“Well, answer,” demands Sam. Dream opens his mouth to speak and coughs weakly.

“Y-yes,” he mumbles. Sam raises the weapon and strikes Dream’s other cheek, earning a shocked cry from him.

“When you speak to me you don’t mumble or stutter.” Dream nods again. 

“Yes, I’m hungry,” says Dream, louder, ignoring the way his throat burns. Sam nods in approval and brings out cooked steak. Dream can almost feel his mouth water at the sight of the cooked meat. Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Oh? You want some steak Dream? Bet those potatoes taste bad, don’t they?” asks Sam. Dream nods quickly. 

“Hmm I don’t know if you’ve deserved this or not,” says Sam. Dream clenches his fists.

“You seem to have forgotten your place but I’m feeling nice tonight.” Dream bites his lips and his fingers twitch in anticipation. Sam kneels and places a gentle hand on Dream’s cheek and lifts his face. Sam smiles sweetly at him and wipes the blood away with his thumb before bringing up the steak. Dream looks at him, silently asking for permission.

“Go ahead Dream,” says Sam sweetly. Dream leans forward and bites the steak, the sudden rush of favor nearly makes him choke. He pulls the chunk from the steak and chews slowly, savoring it. Sam chuckles.

“That tastes good doesn’t it? Would you like more?” Dream nods his head quickly, and Sam brings the steak back to his mouth and Dream takes another bite, and begins to practically scarf it down. Dream goes to take another bite but his stomach begins to hurt and he turns his head away when Sam brings it close again.

“Why aren’t you finishing it?” 

“Full.” Dream hears him stand up. 

“Full? What a load of shit, you’re just an ungrateful brat.” spits Sam. Dream flinches at his words and Sam roughly grabs his jaw. 

“You’re going to finish this whether you like it or not.” Dream’s eyes widen when he rips a chunk of steak off.

“Open wide Dream.” says Sam before shoving the steak into his mouth. Dream hacks and tries to spit it out but Sam just forces it deeper making him gag.

“Chew.” Dream chews at the meat, and gets slapped when he accidentally bites Sam’s fingers. 

“Swallow or I'll make you,” warns Sam. Dream swallows and barely has enough time to breathe before Sam shoves another piece in his mouth. The next few minutes are full of choking and Sam yelling insults. In the end Sam forces the entire steak into Dream who coughs as he pulls against the chains around his wrist. 

“There.” said Sam standing up. Dream gagged. He felt sick. He felt so fucking full. He hasn’t eaten for weeks. That was way too much food. Dream couldn't hear Sam talking. He knew he was but he zoned him out, focusing on keeping the food down. Dream gagged suddenly and then he felt the food claw its way up his throat and out of his mouth. Dream heaved and choked as he struggled to find air again. Dream lifts his head and his eyes widen when he sees the look on Sam's face. It was one of pure, unadulterated loathing. 

“You think you can just throw up? After all the work I put into making sure that it was perfectly cooked and seasoned and you just throw it up?” said Sam angrily. Dream whimpers and shakes his head but Sam grabs his hair and yanks his head up again. 

“You’re going to regret that.” spits Sam. Dream feels a fist strike his stomach and he coughs harshly. 

“You disrespect me, you get punished.” Dream shakes violently in his grasp and Sam pulls something out of his pocket making Dream’s eyes widen in horror.

“S-Sam please-“ but Dream is cut off when an agonizing shock travels through his neck and he screams. 

“It’s been awhile since I last used the shock collar but you fucking deserve it now.” Sam jams his fingers onto the button once more and Dream screams again before his body sags, fingers twitching. Tears rolled down his face. Sam smiled and got closer, relishing the way Dream pulls against his restraints.

“Oh Dream, I know you’re trying to listen.” said Sam as he kneels down. Dream pushes himself away with his legs. Sam puts his hand back on Dream’s cheek. 

“You were doing so well but you need to be taught a lesson.” Sam presses the button once more and Dream screams loudly again. Once the shock wears off Dream’s twitches helplessly as his chest heaves. 

“Does that hurt Dream?” Dream sobs openly in front of him. 

“Hey Dream, it’s fine. Remember you need this right? A monster needs to be fixed right?” Dream’s lip trembles as he tries to speak, but the words don’t come out. Sam’s eyes narrow making Dream flinch once more. Blood from his torn wrists was running down his arms.

“Dream. Who do you belong to again?” Dream opens his mouth to speak but a shock makes him jolt.

“Answer.” demands Sam. 

“YOU!” screams Dream. Sam smiles.

“You remember the day I carved my name into your back Dream? That was the day you lost your rights as a person. The day you became something I owned. You’re just a monster that needs to be broken isn’t that right Dream?” Dream nods as more tears drop from his face. He remembers the day Sam came into his cell and stripped him of his shirt and then restrained him. The way he dug the sharp dagger across his skin, carving the words into his back. The wound left a scar that would never go away, haunting him until death. God, he craves death. He wishes Sam would just finish the job one day. 

“But don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you like right now. Maybe one day if you follow all the rules I can let you out.” Dream sobs at his words.

“But right now you need to suffer. Monsters don’t get to be free.” 

“I’m the only one who cares so much about you to help you like this. It makes me so sad when you don’t listen.” said Sam, feigning sadness. 

“I’m s-sorry S-Sam.” Whispers Dream. Sam smiles sweetly, villainous intent hidden behind that smile.

“It is not that simple Dream, you have to make up for it and actions speak louder than words Dream.” Dream nods. He deserves this. He wasted the food Sam worked so hard on. He’d hurt people. He was a monster. 

“I’m glad we came to an agreement, Dream.” says Sam. Sam raises the remote.

“Don’t be too loud, Dream.” says Sam but right when he presses the button an arrow flies through the air and into the remote. Sam’s eyes widen and he turns around sharply. His green eyes meet cold blood red and he steps back. Technoblade stands there, crossbow raised and loaded, maxxed out netherite sword in his other hand. Techno glared at him with sharp eyes full of hate.

“Back away from him Sam.” says Techno, voice deep. Sam swallows thickly.

“It’d be in your best interest to leave Technoblade.” Sam shivers as Techno chuckles.

“It’s be in your best interest to get the fuck away from my friend.” Dream stared at Techno in shock. What was he doing here? Techno glances down at Dream and Dream watches as his cold eyes change and he looks distraught before refocusing on Sam.

“Leave, Technoblade. I’m just teaching Dream a lesson.” Techno snarled and the lava next to him shifted, before Philza stepped into the room. 

“You’re fucking sick.” says Phil and Sam bit his lip. He can't fight both of them in such a closed space. An idea comes to his head and he swiftly grabs his dagger and lungs for Dream who harms away but before he could even get his hands around Dream’s limbs Techno rushes forward and stabs the warden in the stomach, blade now protruding from his back and the tip dripping blood. 

“Told you to back away,” says Techno as he twists the blade in his stomach and Sam lets out a pained scream before his body poofs. Techno immediately drops to his knees in front of Dream who was staring at the blood with wide eyes.

“Dream, you with me?” asks Techno. Dream looks up at Techno. Phil walks over and begins to pick the lock on one of the cuffs. Techno smiles sadly at Dream before reaching up slowly to Dream who flinched at first but then he looks into Techno’s eyes and they’re different from Sam’s. They look genuine, like he actually cares about him. Dream is so lost in staring he doesn’t realize Techno put his hand on his cheek until he melts into the warmth of his hand. Dream just rests his head there. 

“There you go Dream, trust me you’re safe now.” Dream cracks his eyes open and looks at Techno before closing them again. Phil gets the first cuff off and gently lowers his arm down and moves onto the other one. As soon as it’s off Techno pulls the dirty blonde into a hug. Dream rests his chin on the hybrid’s shoulder. Dream doesn’t know he’s crying until Techno begins shushing him and pulling him closer. 

“It’s okay, Dream, I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Dream tries to stifle his cries but he ends up burying his face in Techno’s shoulder and sobbing silently. He weakly lifts his arms and clings to Techno, gripping his shirt tightly. Techno puts a hand on the back of his head and continues to soothe his friend. When Bad had caught wind of what was happening to Dream he’d told Techno since he knew the two were close. Bad had been the one to let them in the prison and guided them through it. He couldn’t be more grateful for the demon. Techno pulls him closer when he remembers the sound of Dream’s screams. 

“Sam’s going to be back soon mate, we need to go.” Techno sighed and nodded. Dream’s sobs had stopped and his breathing evened out. The blonde was staring blankly at the lava, drying tear tracks on his face. Techno unclipped his red cloak and wrapped it around Dream’s shoulders. He could tell Dream wouldn’t answer him right now, he was very clearly dissociating himself so Techno carefully picked him up bridal style. Dream’s head rested against Techno’s chest and he subconsciously gripped the front of Techno’s shirt. Techno turns to Phil and nods.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” The two get through the lava and Bad is standing there tapping his foot nervously. 

“Bad, let’s go.” says Techno. The demon jumps and his eyes land on Dream, slowly approaching. He took in Dream’s bloody and bruised form and put a hand over his mouth.

“Oh g-god.” mumbles Bad. He fumbles with his key card before opening the tunnel. Techno and Phil follow Bad through the maze of tunnels once more until they reach the locker room and all three step into the glowing purple. They reached the main portal room. During the walk Dream had passed out so his quiet snores were the only sound besides the gentle wind outside. 

“Do you guys need any medical things? Or do you have what you need at your home?” asks Bad. 

“We should have everything we need, we just need to get him away from here now before Sam comes back.” answers Phil. Bad nods.

“Please take care of him. I wish I had figured it out sooner, I just-” BAd sighs.

“Sam wouldn’t let me even get near the prison after Tommy was discovered to be alive.”

“It’s not your fault Bad, I’m glad you told us though, so thank you for that.”

“I owe you Bad. Thank you for this, and I mean that.” thanks Techno. Bad smiles at him.

“It was the right thing to do. Now get outta here and make sure that muffin head is okay.” says Bad, sniffling. Techno and Phil smile at the demon before turning to leave. They run away from the dark prison quickly and stop in the forest. Phil makes a portal quickly and lights it. Phil turns to Techno who is watching the slow rise and fall of Dream’s chest with worried eyes. Phil walks over and puts a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Techno, deep breaths okay? We’re going to bring him home.” soothes Phil. Techno takes a shaky breath before nodding. They travel through the nether quickly and arrive at their portal and then they are back in the tundra. Ranboo was with Tubbo today so he wasn’t home. Once they arrived Phil went around the home gathering medical supplies and Techno laid his friend down. The next few hours were a blur to Techno as he sat in a chair next to Dream’s bed waiting for the other to wake. During the entire time Phil was helping him Techno had to resist from finding Sam and killing him two more times. Dream’s body was covered in new scars, most of them being on his back and chest. The thing that really pissed off Techno were the words  _ ‘Broken by the Warden’s Will’  _ carved into the center of his back leaving a scar that will never fully fade. Techno was now sitting next to him, gently holding his hand as he slept. Techno has known Dream for a long,  _ long,  _ time. He’s known Dream since before even Sapnap knew him. It was a secret the two shared. They'd met when they were both around 7 and they’d been rivals before becoming good friends. The older they got they’d drifted and then rarely saw each other due to their busy lives until the duel. After that they got close again. Techno had watched Dream’s fall from grace. He blames himself for not doing something. He could see how Dream struggled. He knew his struggles when he’d come over at 3 am and rant or just pass out from exhaustion. He saw the way Dream’s hands would shake during wars. He saw how the words of others weighed down on him. He was called the villain and a monster but never knew why. He’d seen him deteriorate but did anything to stop it. Techno buried his face in his hands as tears came to his eyes. Phil walked into the room and frowned at the sight of his son shaking slightly. He walked over and pulled a chair next to him, placing a hand on Techno’s back. 

“It’s okay Techno, let it out.” whispered Phil. Techno couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he cried for his friend silently. Phil rubbed his back but couldn’t help but glance at Dream. He remembered when he first met him. He had lost sight of Techno one day and found the two of them flightling with iron swords. He was worried at first but then he had noticed the way both were smiling brightly at each other. After that day Dream would hang out with Techno but never came over because he didn’t want to meet Wilbur so it was always just the two of them. Phil looked at Dream’s pale, bruised face, scars running through his eye and other scars littering his neck and jawline from the abuse Sam inflicted on him. The slight burn scars from the shock collar. The heavy, purple bags under his eyes. He looked nothing like the boy his son knew. Phil looked away and pulled Techno into a hug, the hybrid hugging him back as he continued to cry silently. Overtime techno’s shaking ceased and he leaned away from Phil with bloodshot eyes. 

“I’ll get you something to drink.” said Phil. Techno glanced at him before nodding. He watched Phil leave the room and he gently picked up Dream’s hand once more as he waited for the blonde’s eyes to open. Techno nearly jumped when he felt Dream’s finger twitch in his grasp and he looked up to see Dream’s face scrunched into an expression of pain. Techno stood up and placed a hand on Dream’s cheek, before shaking him slightly. 

“Dream.” whispers Techno. The blonde doesn’t respond so he shakes him roughly but not too rough. Dream whimpers and begins to breathe heavily so Techno grabs both his shoulders and shakes him and his eyes shoot open, meeting Techno’s. He seems to be horrified at first but Techno’s grip on his arms loosen and he takes his hands away from the other. 

“Hey Dream.” chokes out techno. Dream blinks at him before his eyes glance around the room. He’s at Techno’s house, in the room he’d stay in when he’d visit. Dream looks at Techno and he just stares at him. 

“H-hey Tech.” mumbles Dream, tears coming to his eyes. Techno has to hold back a new wave of tears. 

“M-missed you.” says Dream, a small, broken smile coming onto his face. Techno doesn’t even hesitate as he pulls Dream close, into an awkward hug, but neither mind. Dream bites his lip at the pain but he hugs him back, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. 

“I missed you too.” responds Techno and Dream buries his face into Techno’s shoulder for the second time that day as they cry. When Phil comes back he peeks in and sees them. Both of their shoulders are shaking slightly, quiet sniffles occasionally coming from one of them. Phil smiled sadly. Dream and Techno had always been silent criers.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe did u cry? 
> 
> I liked the ending a lot actually
> 
> I tend to just make techno pissed but making him sad was way more fun hehe
> 
> Childhood friends techno and dream POG
> 
> lmao im about to go on break kids so I might be posting more than usual! 
> 
> I hope this was okay!
> 
> Love you guys!💚💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now!
> 
> It’s chalk full of dream apologists ngl-
> 
> https://discord.gg/bTfv9zXc2M
> 
> when u join, make sure to do an intro so we can let u into the server :3


End file.
